le dernier souffle
by obscurity works
Summary: Wars take lives, obviously.
1. Marlene McKinnon

**le dernier soufflé**

"Wars take lives . . ." – collection of deaths of those who died in the first and second Wizarding Wars – first up; Marlene McKinnon - drabble fic

* * *

><p><strong>Marlene McKinnon<strong>

..

A wand in hand – she walked into the house she grew up in – a house full of memories. The sky was full of clouds; the Dark Mark casted over the home – and she crept inside; not bothering what might be behind the door.

Then all she saw was a flash of light and then darkness . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

Er - review?


	2. Caradoc Dearborn

**le dernier soufflé**

"Wars take lives . . ." – collection of deaths of those who died in the first and second Wizarding Wars – second down, Caradoc Dearborn - drabble fic

* * *

><p><strong>Caradoc Dearborn<strong>

. .

He crouched up behind the rock – wand in his hand – looking for signs of anyone nearby. Then his thoughts momentarily went back to Hestia and the baby . . .

What was that noise?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

Er - review?


	3. Gideon Prewett

**le dernier soufflé**

"Wars take lives . . ." – collection of deaths of those who died in the first and second Wizarding Wars – third in line; Gideon Prewett - drabble fic

* * *

><p>Gideon Prewett<p>

. .

He tried his best to keep the invisibility cloak over his head and over his feet -

not wanting to be sighted by any death Eaters.

Giving one more glance to Fabian; they dashed to the next bush -

spying on the Dark Lord's most faithful servants ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<strong>

Please review - :3


	4. Lily Evans Potter

**le dernier soufflé**

"Wars take lives . . ." – collection of deaths of those who died in the first and second wizarding wars – drabble collection; fourth; Lily Evans Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans Potter <strong>

**. . .**

She laughed as baby Harry played with his bananas.

The house was lit with light – her emerald green eyes shining.

James then casually wrapped his arm around her; his glasses lopsided.

Halloween is such a happy time …

**. . .**

* * *

><p>So, like review so I can get more motivation and inspiration? :3<p> 


	5. Sturgis Podmore

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sturgis Podmore<strong>

-x-

Azkaban changed him.  
>He can't remember anything properly now.<br>Simply because of them. 

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Double update. Joy. Review?


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange<strong>

-x-

She loved him.  
>She really did.<br>Isanity does things to you.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Double update. Joy. Review?


	7. James Potter

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter I<strong>

There was a time where the stag pranced in the woods with the shaggy, black dog and a rat accompanied by the werewolf.  
>Where have those days gone?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Because I'm that type of person who writes and there's no ending it. Review?


	8. Emmeline Vance

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmeline Vance<strong>

She hoped a time where _he_ would be named innocent.  
>When the posters started showing up again, it drove her insane.<br>Sneaking looks of suspision was always at bay, and ... just, Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... don't look at me like that. Review?


	9. Edgar Bones

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Edgar Bones<strong>

The last thing he could remember was that storybook.  
>Not the blinding flash of light, not the hoods of the Death Eaters, just his son's old battered copy of 'Tales of Beatle and Bard'.<br>and he never minded one bit ...

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... -sheepish grin-


	10. Hestia Jones

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hestia Jones<strong>

She lived for her daughter, her late husband, and her insane fiance.  
>She believed in hope, love, and determination.<br>It just wasn't enough.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... Review?


	11. Ted Tonks

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Tonks<strong>

He ran.  
>The strength and muscle he had as an young adult seemed to be failing him.<br>He looked over at the young boy a bit behind him, and reached out his hand.  
>The explosions he heard was getting louder and louder.<br>Then his breathing stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... Thank you, Vicky. :D ... Review?


	12. Alastor Moody

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Alastor Moody<strong>

The sky was as dark as the spells fired at him.  
>Deep down, he knew that someone would die.<br>Might as well be him.  
>He used to love to fly, you know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... Spam reviews are good. -nodsnodsnods-


	13. Hedwig

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hedwig<strong>

It's been awhile since she spreaded her wings and actually flew.  
>The wind beated on her wings and the night sky seemed to go on forever.<br>But, where was Harry?

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... I obviously can't spell today. or use proper grammar. ;)


	14. Dobby

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Dobby<strong>

Because Dobby was a free elf.  
>and Dobby will always be grateful for Harry Potter and his friends ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... I updated the other chapter. It was supposed to be, 'wind beated'. :P


	15. Regulus Black

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus<strong>

He knew what was right and what was wrong.  
>He just realised too late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... For Vicky, my faithful reviewer. -nodsnodsnods- :D


	16. Remus Lupin

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Remus Lupin<strong>

He was the werewolf.  
>Just a backdrop as the studious Gryffindor who was friends with Potter and Black.<br>but now, he's a father.  
>Nothing special.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... For Vicky, my faithful reviewer. ;)


	17. Colin Creevey

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Creevey<strong>

He saw the world through his camera.  
>Through the flashes and snapping of the old polariod.<br>and somehow, it made his life easier on most parts.  
>Just not today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: ... For Vicky, my faithful reviewer. ;)


	18. Sirius Black

**le dernier soufflé**

Wars take lives, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong> Sirius Black<strong>

**/**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**

He remembers why this came to a conclusion.  
>He remembers how the sequence of chronological events were<br>done by multiple events that have led up to this one moment.  
>He knows that he could've stopped it.<br>He bloody sure knows _why_.  
>and it hurts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: requested by Vicky. c:


End file.
